Happy Birthday Neji
by RedLotusNin
Summary: Its Neji’s birthday, and Gai, Lee and Tenten need to throw him a party. Can they throw him a party of a lifetime?


Summary: its Neji's birthday, and Gai, Lee and Tenten need to throw him a party. Can they throw him a party of a lifetime?

RLN: YAY! I'm back with a Neji story, although Neji's birthday was SIX DAYS AGO, I decided to make him a story ANYWAYS. So here you are Neji-o.

Pairings: None. Just Team Gai friendship.

Rated For: Language

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did, Gai, Lee and Tenten would be throwing Neji a birthday party.

"Blah" Talking

_Blah_ Thinking

"_Blah"_ Dreams of Flashbacks

_Happy Birthday Neji_

Tenten was sleeping peacefully in her bed, dreaming away.

_"Wow! Tenten! I never realized what talent you have! You are clearly more powerful then me!"_ exclaimed Tenten's idol, Tsunade.

_"Yes! Go Tenten! You're the strongest kunoichi in Konoha!"_ cheered Lee.

_"Wow. I never realized how powerful you are. It's pretty obvious I am the weak one and you are superior. I might as well give up and train alone, since my skills are nothing compared to yours,"_ said Neji.

But alas, sweet dreams can only last so long.

SLAM!

Lee slammed open her bedroom door, and stood there, megaphone in hand.

"TENTEN! WAKE UP!" Lee shrieked through the megaphone. Of course, she woke up. The first thing Lee expected her to do was grin and greet him, but instead, he got a pillow thrown straight at his face. Curse Tenten's 100 accuracy…

"LEE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Screamed Tenten.

"Uhm… waking you up?" said Lee.

"Obviously," scoffed Tenten.

"If it was obvious then why did you ask?" Lee questioned innocently. Tenten threw her second pillow, and Lee was too clueless to even _try _and dodge it.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" screamed Lee.

"IF YOU WANT ME TO STOP, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Tenten screamed.

"Tenten!" Lee gasped dramatically, "don't tell me you forgot what day today is!"

"…err… Saturday?" asked Tenten.

"HEAVENS NO! Well, actually it IS Saturday but… BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! It's Neji's birthday today! And we have to throw him a party!" said Lee. Tenten stared at Lee before sighing. Poor Lee, poor clueless Lee.

"Neji probably doesn't WANT a party. This is NEJI we're talking about. He probably doesn't even _know_ how old he is…," said Tenten.

"But Tenten, this isn't just ANY birthday, this year is Neji's 'Sweet Sixteen'," explained Lee.

"He didn't throw me a party on my 'Sweet Sixteen'! Now pass me my pillow so I can go back to sleep…," said Tenten, turning her back towards Lee. She lied back down on her bed.

"No! I'm going to throw him a party and you're going to help!" exclaimed Lee. Tenten sat up and whipped her head around and gave Lee a really dirty look.

"_Make me_," she hissed.

(_Five Minutes Later_)

"Keep in mind you only one because you're physically strong," Tenten muttered as she passed Lee in the hallway. Lee was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed while he was giving a huge In-Your-Face-Tenten smile. Lee followed her.

(_Outside_)

"Hi Tenten!" greeted Gai, who was outside.

"Gai's coming too?" Tenten questioned.

"Of course! What kind of party is it when Gai isn't there?" asked Lee.

_A non-chaotic or dangerous one, _Tenten thought to herself.

"ALRIGHTY THEN! LET'S GO!" Lee yelled, and ran off, but before he could get anywhere, Tenten grabbed the back of Lee's shirt and pulled him towards her.

"Look, if we need to throw a party we need to know what we're going to get, we can't just go running off!" Tenten scolded Lee. Lee frowned.

"O…Kay," he said slowly. Tenten took out a piece of paper and pen from god knows where.

"Let's see, we need balloons, maybe streamers, food—"

"AND A CAKE!" Gai and Lee exclaimed in unison. Tenten stared at them as if they were crazy. (Not that they were sane)

"Neji hates cake," said Tenten.

"How can you hate cake?" asked Lee.

"Do you know this for sure?" asked Gai.

"DUH! This is NEJI, he HATES sweets," said Tenten.

"Do you have proof?" asked Lee.

"Easy. Two words; HE'S HYUUGA NEJI!" Tenten yelled.

"That's three words," Gai corrected.

"Oh, you can count," said Tenten sarcastically, she then went back to the list.

"Geez, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," said Gai. Lee gasped.

"I DIDN'T KNOW WAKING UP ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE BED COULD MAKE OU CRANKY! WHAT IF I'M WAKING UP ON THE WRONG SIDE EVERY MORNING?" screamed Lee.

"I didn't wake up on the wrong _side_, I woke up the wrong _way,_" Tenten muttered. Lee frowned.

"What was so wrong about it?" he questioned. Tenten whipped her head in Lee's general direction.

"Some insane maniac charged into my bedroom and screamed through a megaphone to wake me up," she growled.

"That's weird. That's the same way I woke you up," said Lee.

"Imagine that…," said Tenten, rolling her eyes.

"What else do we have on the list?" asked Gai.

"Balloons, streamers, food such as chips, soda, etc. then we have to get maybe a few banners, we need a place to throw the party, music, and that's basically it," said Tenten. Lee and Gai stared at her.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" they yelled in unison.

"No," said Tenten.

"We can't have a party without _hats_," said Lee.

"We also need cake and candles!" screamed Gai.

"I told you already, NEJI HATES SWEETS," yelled Tenten.

"Only cold-hearted people with no lives hate sweets," scoffed Gai. Tenten stared at him for a few moments.

"Like I said, Neji hates sweets," said Tenten.

"WHO CARES? We're getting him a cake anyway, with 16 candles—"Lee started.

"I'll call the fire department now," said Tenten.

"AND we're getting hats," said Lee.

"Whatever, but when Neji insults your stupid cake and hats, don't go crying to me," said Tenten.

"Wow. I've never seen anyone as cranky as you Tenten," said Lee.

"Yeah, why the bad attitude?" asked Gai.

"I'm angry because this is a waste of my time. You think when Neji sees everything he's going to go—"started Tenten.

(_10 Minutes Later_)

"WOW! THIS IS THE COOLEST THING EVER!" said Lee, as he, Gai and Tenten entered the store.

"Okay, again, we need stupid hats and a cake which Neji will totally hate and think we're torturing him and then we need a few Happy Birthday Banners, along with balloons in any color except pink, yellow, orange, purple, blue, red and green—" Tenten was once again, cut off.

"Why no green? Or pink? Or yellow? Or orange? Or any color of the rainbow for that manner?" asked Gai.

"They're happy colors," said Tenten simply.

"What colors does that leave us?" questioned Lee.

"Black and white," said Tenten. Gai and Lee looked at each other in unison.

"That's it?" they asked.

"And possibly gray!" said Tenten in a perky voice.

"O…Kay…," said Gai and Lee slowly.

"Then we need soda or juice, chips, then the 'eetos' family," said Tenten.

"Eetoes family?" asked Gai, confused.

"Ya know, 'eetos', as in Fritos, Cheetos and Doritos," explained Tenten.

"OKAY!" said Gai loudly and enthusiastically.

"We need streamers and… well, that's it really," said Tenten. "Alright, let's go then…"

"YEAH!" said Gai and Lee enthusiastically, they jumped up into the air before running off into different directions.

"I'm not sure if that's really annoying or really lame," said Tenten.

(_Later_)

"Cake, cake, cake…" Lee murmured to himself, as he walked up and down the aisles. He then gasped when his eyes landed on an aisle that had lots of cakes. He then ran towards the aisle to pick a cake out.

Unfortunately, none of the cakes were any good. They were either really boring or really childish. But then, Lee's eyes landed on the best cake there. Lee's eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

"Perfect!"

(_Gai_)

"Decorations and hats, decorations and hats, decorations and hats…" Gai murmured to himself, as he walked up and down the aisles. He then gasped when his eyes landed on an aisle with party decorations and party hats.

Unfortunately, none of the hats and party decorations were any good. They were way too colorful. But then, Gai's eyes landed on the best decorations there. Gai's eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

"Perfect!"

(_Tenten_)

"Food, food, food…" Tenten murmured to herself, as she walked up and down the aisles. She then gasped when her eyes landed on an aisle with food.

Fortunately, Tenten founded what she needed. She grabbed everything she need and walked off to find the others.

(_Lee_ _and Gai_)

Lee and Gai recently bumped into each other. Lee thought Gai's taste in decorations and party hats were great and Gai though Lee's taste in cakes were great.

"Lee! I'm so proud of you!" exclaimed Gai.

"(Sniff) Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

Sexy music played in the background and a sunset appeared and the two were about to embrace in a hug when they suddenly realized they couldn't because they were carrying too much stuff. The sexy music record scratched to a stop and Gai and Lee frowned and sweat dropped in unison.

"Gai sensei, I'm a little worried," said Lee.

"What is it?" asked Gai.

"Well… it's just that… just that… I don't think Tenten will like the stuff we got, since she's in such a cranky mood," said Lee.

"But Neji will LOVE them!" exclaimed Gai.

"But Tenten won't! She'll probably burn them, like she burned Mr. Turtle Jr.!" exclaimed Lee.

"I never forgave her after that," said Gai grimly, but then he smiled. "But don't worry Lee! She's probably just cranky because… because… well, maybe it's that 'Time of Month' thing again."

Lee gave a silent 'oh'.

"Okay! We'll just buy this stuff," said Gai.

"W-What?" stammered Lee.

"I said we'll just but the stuff," said Gai.

"That's not what I meant! I mean, I heard you, but I can't believe you'd say that!" said Lee. "What if she catches us?"

"Look Lee, you like the stuff we got, I like the stuff we got, and I _know_ Neji will like the stuff we got, so nobody will get hurt. We're doing Neji a favor!" said Gai.

"You're right Gai sensei!" said Lee.

"I'll buy the stuff, go tell Tenten the party's going to be at my house and I'm going to get a head start on the decorating," said Gai.

"Okay!" Lee put the cake on top of the decorations and ran off to find Tenten.

(_Later that Night_)

Tenten was informed by Lee and since she didn't feel like helping with the decorating, she just gave the stuff to Lee and walked home to get ready.

I mean… what could possibly go wrong? She made sure everything was A-okay.

Neji was confused. He was given a strange phone call Gai saying he needed to talk to Neji so Neji had to come to his house. Neji was confused because he had no idea what he did wrong. He walked over to Gai's house and met Tenten on the way. Of course, Tenten knew what they had to 'talk' about and pretended she was supposed to 'talk' to Gai too.

They made it to Gai's house. They opened the door and…

"SURPRISE!" shouted Gai and Lee in unison. Neji was surprised and…

So was Tenten.

"Happy birthday Neji!" exclaimed Lee. Tenten and Neji just stared.

"What do you think?" asked Gai.

"Well… there's only one word to describe it…," said Neji, continuing to gape.

"Amazing?" suggested Gai.

"Cool?" suggested Lee.

"Awesome?"

"Fun?"

"…It's so… so…," started Neji.

"_Green_!" screamed Tenten. Yes, the room was green…

VERY green.

There was green frosting on the cake along with little turtles decorated on it, and then were two green candles; one candle was shaped as a 1 and another was shaped as a 6.

All the decorations were green. Streamers, balloons, banners, green, green, green. Hats were green with little turtles decorated on them.

Green…

Green…

GREEN.

The only thing that WASN'T green was the food…

Then again, if it WAS green, nobody would eat it.

"Uh… Lee, Gai, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Tenten.

"Sure!" said Lee. But Gai and Lee didn't move.

"ALONE," said Tenten.

"Say no more, I'll go home," said Neji.

"Uh… _no_," said Tenten. "Go into the kitchen."

"Whatever," said Neji bluntly, before heading into the kitchen. When he was gone, Tenten whipped her head towards Lee and Gai's general direction.

Her eyes were red…

VERY red….

Like SHARINGAN red.

Lee and Gai stared at her red eyes.

"HEY! I know Tenten's last name now!" said Lee.

"What?" asked Gai.

"UCHIHA!" exclaimed Lee.

"What. Were. You. Guys. Thinking?" Tenten hissed.

"We weren't!" said Lee enthusiastically.

"Cause we can't!" said Gai in a perky tone.

"I. Can't. Believe. You. Messed. This. Up," She growled.

"But… green is happy," said Lee, his tone worried.

"EXACTLY!" Tenten exploded. "NEJI'S NOT A HAPPY PERSON! HE'S AN EVIL, TWISTED, COLD HEARTED, ANGRY, ANGST, NO-PLAY, ALL WORK GUY!"

"…" Gai and Lee said nothing, because they were too afraid.

"YOU GUYS TOTALLY RUINED THIS! I WORKED HARD TO MAKE SURE THIS PARTY WASN'T GOING TO BE TOTALLY STUPID!" screamed Tenten. Suddenly, something hit Lee.

"You worked hard Tenten?" said Lee raising an eyebrow.

"DUH!" said Tenten.

"Why?" asked Lee.

"BECAUSE! IF I DIDN'T! NEJI WOULD BE SUPER PISSED (Which he probably is) AND YOU AND GAI WOULD BE CRUSHED! AND OUR ENTIRE TEAM WOULD FALL APART!" Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs.

A long silence entered the room.

Gai and Lee stared at her.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Did she… just say what I think she said?" asked Gai.

"And this whole time… I thought you didn't give a care!" exclaimed Lee.

"I-I don't!" stammered Tenten.

"Yes you do! You just stated/screamed you do! You do care about the team!" exclaimed Gai.

"Can I go home now?" said Neji from the kitchen. "The kitchen is beginning to scare me. You have turtle salt shakers and turtle oven mitts and… the kitchen magnets… they scare me."

Tenten, Lee and Gai stared at the kitchen door.

"A-And there's this really tacky green wallpaper and this stuffed turtle is smiling… no, it's G-GRINNING… it's scary…," said Neji's voice. Neji's voice was slightly shaky.

"BUT TURTLES ARE HAPPY!" exclaimed Gai.

"Turtles are INVADING the kitchen," said Neji. "I… REALLY want to go home."

"Well… it's still your birthday, maybe we should just go to a restaurant and eat," said Tenten.

"It's my birthday?" said Neji.

"Yeah!" said Lee.

"Uhm, guys?" said Neji.

"Yeah?" everyone asked in unison.

"My birthday was a week ago," said Neji.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed in unison.

"Okay, so it was only six days ago, but it's pretty close to a week," said Neji.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" shrieked Tenten.

"Because… I thought you guys were mad at me… and you guys were trying to torture me…," said Neji awkwardly.

"You can come out of the kitchen Neji," said Tenten. Neji practically ran out of the room.

"Well, happy LATE birthday," said Lee.

"Let's just celebrate your late birthday anyways," said Tenten.

"Well, actually…," started Neji, Lee and Gai in unison.

"WE'RE GOING," snapped Tenten. "I WENT THROUGH TOO MUCH TODAY SO THERE BETTER BE A PARTY!"

Everybody stared at her.

"O-Okay…," they stammered.

And then the four left…

Well, three of them left against their own will but… yeah. They left anyways…

…Yeah…

So I guess they lived happily ever after…

THE END

RLN: Unless you guys are feeling really stupid, don't tell me to update, because this is a ONE SHOT. Not only will you forever humiliate yourself, I will laugh at you. And laugh hard. VERY hard. (Perky Voice) So have a NICE day!

Note: Tenten is not an Uchiha and she does NOT have the sharingan. Well… she could be an Uchiha, I mean, that would solve why she doesn't have a last name, and I think Itachi said there was THREE Uchihas that WOULD explain who the last Uchiha is and… err…

Second Note: Tenten is STILL not an Uchiha. Although that would be totally awesome, and NejiTen fans could go running around saying Tenten has the sharingan and if she has a child with Neji their child would have a 'Sharinkugan' which is… oh damnit. I'm ranting again…

Third Note: Tenten is NOT an Uchiha. We do not know what clan she's from or what her last name is, but we are 90 percent positive it is NOT Uchiha. Because she called Sasuke cute. And that would be wrong.

Fourth Note: There is no such thing as a 'Sharinkugan'… that we know of…


End file.
